


Manis

by RoSeLapucell



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff(?), M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSeLapucell/pseuds/RoSeLapucell
Summary: Bagi Shiki, Tsubasa adalah manusia termanis yang pernah ditemuinya.





	Manis

**Author's Note:**

> Dibikin jam 2 pagi karena ga bisa tidur, jadi ya gitu...
> 
> Anak-anak, kalian kalau ga bisa tidur, jangan nulis fanfic ya, maksain diri buat tidur aja...

Shiki hanya terduduk sambil melihat langit-langit _common room_ milik SolidS, sungguh dia bosan dan sangat ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun sayang pintu ruang kerjanya dikunci, dan kuncinya dibawa oleh Rikka pergi bekerja. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Tsubasa memaksa Rikka untuk pergi membawa kunci ruang kerjanya.

 

_“Shiki, kamu jangan mengurung diri dan kerja melulu, sesekali istirahatlah selama beberapa jam. Kan sayang kalau kamu penuaan dini.”_

 

Shiki mengingat perkataan Tsubasa saat dia memberikan kunci ruang kerjanya kepada Rikka beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah apa hubungannya Shiki yang terus bekerja dengan penuaan dini, Shiki masih yakin bahwa dirinya tidak mengalami penuaan dini. Ya kan?

 

Ngomong-ngomong soal Tsubasa, dia tengah asik membaca majalah di sampingnya. Padahal satu jam yang lalu ia marah-marah kepada Shiki, mengatainya tidak peka dan sebagainya.

 

Shiki pun memperhatikan Tsubasa, Tsubasa sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diperhatikan oleh pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Manik emasnya tengah sibuk memperhatikan halaman demi halaman majalah yang dibacanya, sesekali ia bergumam, mengomentari apa yang ia baca.

 

Pandangan Shiki pun beralih kepada pakaian yang sedang dikenakan oleh Tsubasa. Sekarang ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih pendek dan celana _jeans_.

 

Ah… Shiki baru menyadari alasan Tsubasa marah-marah barusan. Secara perlahan Shiki mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Tsubasa, kemudian meniup pelan telinga Tsubasa.

 

Tsubasa tentunya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shiki. “Ka- kamu ngapain sih?!” tanya Tsubasa sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangannya.

 

Shiki tidak menjawab, dia hanya memperhatikan wajah Tsubasa yang bersemu merah. Shiki menarik tangan Tsubasa yang ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya, kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Tsubasa, kali ini menjilatinya.

 

“Hnn—Shi- Shiki—“

 

Shiki memperhatikan wajah Tsubasa yang memerah, tersenyum cukup puas melihat ekspresi Tsubasa.

 

“Kau tau Tsubasa, daripada mengunci ruang kerjaku, kau cukup bilang saja jika kau ingin ku perhatikan.” goda Shiki sambil mengelus pelan pipi Tsubasa.

 

“Ha- HAAH!? Si- siapa yang mau diperhatikan olehmu?! Mana sudi aku diperhatikan olehmu.” Tsubasa menepis tangan Shiki yang mengelus pipinya. Berusaha untuk terlihat mengintimidasi, tentunya rona merah di wajahnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

 

“Ah, tentu saja. Mana mau Tsunbasa diperhatikan oleh orang sepertiku.” goda Shiki lagi sambil tertawa pelan.

 

“Siapa yang kau sebut Tsunbasa?!” Tsubasa tentu saja kesal dipermainkan oleh Shiki.

 

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Tsunbasa.”

 

Tsubasa pun melempar majalah yang ia baca ke wajah Shiki, sedangkan Shiki hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Tsubasa.

Sungguh, bagi Shiki, Tsubasa adalah manusia termanis yang pernah ia temui.

 

 

 

 

 

Shiki jadi ingin _memakan_ nya…

 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Tsunbasa Okui member SolidS favorite q.


End file.
